Pokemon Learning League The Sun's Layers
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, May, Clemont, Bonnie, and Max arrive on Mossdeep City and find out there's a launching of a new ship. Afterwards, they come across Siara and they go to someplace special.


Pokémon Learning League

The Sun's Layers

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with May, Max, Bonnie, Dedenne and Clemont on a ship coming into Mossdeep City. It docks into the harbor and they all get off. Clemont speaks to May.)_

Clemont: So, this is Mossdeep City?

May: Yep. It's sure nice to be back here.

Bonnie:

_(As they head down to the Pokemon Center, we see they are only a few people walking about on the street. Soon, they arrive at the Center.)_

May: Hey, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Hello, and welcome to the Center.

May: Would you mind taking care of our Pokemon?

Nurse Joy: Of course I can.

_(They hand her all of their Pokemon and head over to the waiting area. A few minutes later, they have their lunch.)_

All: Mmm.

Clemont: You know, I noticed that the streets are pretty quiet.

Max: You have a good point, Clemont. Wonder why that is.

_(They hear a chime and head up to the front desk.)_

Nurse Joy: I'm happy to say that your Pokemon are fully rested.

May: Thanks, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: No problem.

Clemont: Hey, Nurse Joy. Would you mind telling us where everyone is?

Nurse Joy: Sure. They're at the Space Center, waiting to see the launch of the Omega Mark I.

Max: Oh, that's so cool. Can we go and see it?

May: Sure.

_(The leave the Pokemon Center arrive at the Mossdeep Space Center, where they see the ship getting ready for takeoff.)_

Clemont: Well, there it is.

Max: Wow that looks amazing!

_(May spots Liza and Tate looking out the window.)_

May: Hey, Liza and Tate!

_(They turn around and see them.)_

Liza: Hey, guys. How've you been?

Max: We've been doing well. How's the gym been doing?

Tate: It's doing very well.

May: Guys, this is Clemont and Bonnie.

Both: Nice to meet you.

Clemont: Thanks. Same to you.

Bonnie:

Max: Would you mind telling us what the Omega Mark I is meant for?

Tate: No problem. It's the fastest rocket ever made and it's going to really help out with some of the explorations.

Max: Whoa, that's cool!

Liza: Yep.

_(They all turn and look out the window at the launch site.)_

Announcer _(Over P.A.)_: T-minus 16 seconds and counting. 15- _(A brief pause.)_, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6-

_(The rocket's thrusters start up.)_

Announcer: Main engines start, 4, 3, 2, 1 and 0!

_(The rocket takes off. Huge flames spout out from the thrusters and dust blows everywhere.)_

All: Whoa!

Dedenne: Dede!

_(It leaves Earth's orbit and goes into space. The gang leaves the space center.)_

Bonnie: That was great!

Max: It sure was!

_(They continue on down the street until they see Siara coming their way.)_

Siara: Hey, guys.

Clemont: Hey, Siara. What are you doing here?

Siara: I thought I'd come and see if there was anything new in the city.

May: Okay.

_(They continue on down the street come across a public observatory.)_

Bonnie: Hey, how about we check this place out?

May: Okay, sure.

_(They all enter the observatory. There, they see a huge telescope and an advanced console near it.)_

All: Wow!

Dedenne: Dede!

Siara: Well, guys. Let's have a look

_(They come up to it and look inside it. Now, we see a view of space and the stars. Pan over to see Saturn and a comet passes by it. Then it pans over and we see some meteors passing by and pan over to Venus. Lastly, it pans over to the Sun and a special lens comes down over the front.)_

Max: That was amazing!

Bonnie: Yeah, it was

Siara: Here's something you guys didn't know: the Sun is made up of layers, like the Earth.

Max: Really? What are those layers?

Siara: Well, I'll show you.

_(She pulls out a PokePilot and it displays the Sun and all of its layers.)_

Siara: Let's start at the core. It makes up 25% of its radius and its temperature is greater than 15 million degrees Kelvin.

May: Really?

Siara: Yep. Also, the gravity there pulls all mass inward and it creates an intense pressure that's high enough to force hydrogen atoms together in a nuclear fusion reaction.

May: Okay, what's after that?

Siara: Next up is the radiative zone. In here, the energy from the core gets carried out by photons and it travels at 1 micron, which is a millionth of a meter. Once it gets absorbed by a gas molecule, it re-emits another one with the same wavelength and does it again in a cycle.

Max: All right, what's next?

Siara: After that is the convective zone. It's dominated by convection currents that'll carry energy outward to the surface. The currents are movements of riding hot gas next to falling moving cool gas and they'll carry photons out faster than the radiative transfer in the core and radiative zone.

Bonnie: Okay, now what?

Siara: Now we come to the Photosphere. It's the surface of the sun and it has an average temperature of 5,800 degrees Kelvin. The bumps on the surface are the surfaces of the convection current cells and they can each be up to 600 miles wide.

Clemont: Really?

Siara: Yep. Now, when you go through it, the temperature drops and the gases don't emit as much light. This is an effect called limb darkening and it makes the outer layer of the Photosphere look dark.

Clemont: Okay, what's next?

Siara: Now, we come to the Chromosphere. It's been said that this layer has been heated by convection from beneath the Photosphere. As those gases are churned. They'll produce shock waves that heats up the gas and send it through in millions of tiny spikes of hot gas called spicules.

Max: That's interesting. What's left?

Siara: Last is the Corona. It's the most outer layer and it extends millions of kilometers. It can be seen during a solar eclipse and in x-ray images.

May: Cool.

Siara: There's more. It also has some bright and dark areas known as coronal holes that are relatively cool areas.

Max: The Sun's layers all have something important about them.

Siara: Yes, they do. Which is why we're going to do something.

Bonnie: All right.

_(The projection switches over to an image of a blank circle broken up into layers.)_

Siara: Okay, you guys ready to do it?

May: You bet.

Siara: All right. Now, what layer do you think this is?

_(The outer rim lights up.)_

Bonnie: That would be the Photosphere.

Siara: Okay, Bonnie. What layer is this?

_(They second-most inner layer lights up.)_

Clemont: That's the radiative layer.

Siara: All right, Clemont. What layer is this one?

_(The area outside the circle lights up.)_

Max: It's the Corona.

Siara: Very good, Max. You guys are doing well.

Max: Thanks, Siara.

Siara: You're welcome. Listen, let's take a little break. I'll go get us some lunch.

May: Okay.

_(She walks out.)_

Bonnie: All right, guys. What should we do for now?

Max: Hmm. We could look over some of the stuff we know.

Clemont: Okay, but let's see if the audience wants to do it.

May: All right _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Hey, you guys up for it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Oh, good. What are the little spikes of hot gas called? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Spicules. You got it.

Bonnie: What are the bright and dark areas of the Corona? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ They're coronal holes. Oh, yeah.

Clemont: What is the effect that make the Photosphere's outer edge look dark? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _Limb darkening. All right.

Max: That was very good, guys.

_(Siara returns with their lunch.)_

Siara: Here we go, guys.

All: Thanks, Siara.

_(They all sit down and eat.)_

All: Mmm.

Dedenne: Dede.

_(Siara wipes her mouth.)_

Siara: Okay, guys. Let's get back to it.

Max: All right. Before we do, let's see if the viewers are up to do it.

Bonnie: Okay. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ You guys ready to go? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay, then.

_(Cut to the circle.)_

Max _(V.O)_: Okay, what layer is this one? _(The third inner layer lights up and he waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The Convective zone. All right.

Clemont _(V.O)_: All right, what is this layer here? _(The second-most outer layer lights up and he waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The Chromosphere. Okay.

Bonnie _(V.O)_: Lastly, what is this layer? _(The inner center lights up and she waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The Core. You got it.

_(Cut back to them and May speaks.)_

May: Great job, guys.

Bonnie: Thanks for showing us that, Siara.

Siara: Hey, it was no problem.

Max: Well, let's head over to the docks.

_(They leave the observatory and head on down the street.)_

Clemont: By the way, Siara. What are you going to do when you get back to Torom Island?

Siara: Oh, I'm going to see how some of those cloned flowers I planted are doing.

Clemont: Oh, that's sounds good.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thanks a lot, you guys.

Dedenne: Dede.

_(Cut to them at the docks.)_

May: Well, that was a good episode. Did you enjoy it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _All right. We'll see you later.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and they get on the ship heading for Lillycove City. Then, it fades to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
